warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jayfeather
Style Concerns *The section in Long Shadows needs improvement I think I fixed it enough, I added a bit more important info to it. Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 18:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) His picture is lacking stripes. He looks gray with smudges of darker gray. Also, he has longer fur, when he has shorter fur. That last part makes absolutely no sense at all. A tweak week is being issued in which we'll take care of all the images that need changes, but here is not the place to discuss the character's art Night Fall 06:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, SORR-RRR-RRRY. Hollyleaf Does anyone else suspect Hollyleaf isn't dead and that she just left the Clans? I don't think she's in the Dark Forest. I totally expect her to come back. Moontail1598 01:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC)\ Of course she's not dead. But let's discuss this on Hollyleaf's page. Charart It says that Graystripe has a scar running down his flank. When it's got a source, I could edit his charart and make one. ZorthHighly Explosive 21:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Usually those sort of things (anything about the charart of the article) are done during Tweak Week, but you could ask PCA if you could change it quickly. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 22:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I thought this was JAYFEATHER'S talkpage? EarthbenderTawny Style! 02:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Apprentice Ceremony? Should we list his apprentice ceremony, like when he became an actual apprentice? Or since that was spread out too much should it not be listed. EarthbenderTawny Style! 02:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I don't know why it isn't in there already, as cats should have all of their ceremonies. If you have a book reference, you can go ahead and add it in. :D 02:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok. SOMEONE ERASED EVERYTHING! Someone erased eveything on Jayfeather's page and put "Hi! evil laugh" This is horrible! Is there any way to restore the page to it's full contents? Moonstar123 00:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) No It is still there! Quickheart Whoa. This same thing just happened to me with Leafpool's page! One minute everything's gone, and the next it's all back!! What is going on??? Moonstar123 01:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It is just a vandal, it can be undone easily, don't worry. Sandy (rollbacker) or anyone else can fix it. 01:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait do you have to be a rollbacker to fix it because i was the one who fixed it XD.--Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 01:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Funny Quickheart Good for you Mossleap :D Moonstar123 14:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah good job Mossleap :) Cinderstar36 15:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to be a rollbacker, but if someone makes several edits, and you have to go undo EVERY edit, it would take forever. But the rollbacker can fix it with one click. :3 And what's funny, Quickheart? 15:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC)